Percy's return
by SlimShady'sCrazy
Summary: Percy finds himself in the body of his child self, confused and unsettled he decides to forget about the how's and whys and to just live how he feels he should. With plans of helping mortals with their problems with pollution and other crazy ideas of things to do before he needs to go to camp half-blood, we're I'm for a very fun ride.
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys started another story not sure where this is going either but it's also a time travel, but very different.

Percy woke up with a start, sweat pouring all over his body. He reached into his pockets for his pen only to find he didn't have pants. That was weird, he hadn't slept like this since his paranoia got the best of him and he wore his clothes to sleep so he could fight or flee at a moments notice. Well he couldn't call it being paranoid since it had probably saved his life in the past, with everything going to hell and all he and his group of campers traveled to many places and with no god except Poseidon helping them and only secretly at that dieing in your sleep because of betrayal wasn't uncommon. Of course after the first few be headings no one tried with him again, even tired and with no sleep for days he could take on a measly demigod.

He tried recalling why he didn't have pants on when he finally noticed his soroundings- a fatal mistake that he would punish himself for later, he couldn't grow complacent- he realized he was in a room, which was odd since they always camped outside, they couldn't go anywhere else as most places didn't have enough space to fit them all. The room was familiar in size to his old bedroom at his mom's apartment, in fact so was the smell it smelt way too similar to Gabe then he was comfortable with.

He slowly, with years of practice, got up quietly but swiftly he took in everything around him. Yeah, this was exactly like his room at Gabe's down to the slices of pizzas crust and old shoes Gabe left in here. He shrugged the weird feeling he was getting off, it was not good to jump to conclusions, for all he knew he could be captured and this was some kind of torture... maybe.

He grabbed the door nob and turned, it worked, could he have been saved by a slob equal to Gabe. Now that he thought of it what was he save from? He didn't remember anything up to the time he slept, he remembered there was a voice calling out, when he tried to get up he had woken here. He didn't really care too much about that, after all this wasn't the first time he'd woken t an odd place, with the world going to hell and gods of all pantheons coming out to play, there were demigods and the like forming hero summoning rituals hoping for someone to save them.

Anyway it just so happened most rituals believed him to be a modern day hero, not unexpected since the rituals were usually uncaring about who is summoned just, and when he saw the hope in the summoners eyes when they saw him he really couldn't turn them down so they usually ended up joining his group. It had taken a while for the campers to get used to the fact that there were other mystical being in the world other than demigods and gods. With things like wizards and other stuff popping all over, they had a very big group of misfits, they didn't yet have enough power to hold their ground against the monster swarms they'd taken to traveling from place to place.

A loud yell woke him from his brooding. It was an annoyingly familiar voice, just the sound of it grated his nerves. How could he still be alive!?

In his anger he'd stormed out the room to see the familiar setting of Gabe and his cronies drinking at the table. The shock alone was enough to bring him to a stop.

"What are you looking at kid? Scram! Don't just stand there!" It was Gabe who spoke first.

"..." without pause Percy turned around and went straight to his old room.

What in Hades name was happening?!

He walked shakily to his bed, but before he even made it that far he felt his legs giving out and everything going black.

"Urgh" he moaned as he awoke, usually he'd berate himself for failing to keep composed but he could excuse himself just this once due to the nature of the surprise.

He looked at his arms to see that they were indeed smaller than normal. How he didn't notice that before he could chalk up to the fact he was tired, he'd never been a morning person, and even after waking up before dawn for years he'd never really gotten used to it. It was just the way he was.

He took a moment to think things through. He didn't think he was in an illusion since even with the inclusion of all the hidden things being in the world coming into play, most fully immersion illusions depended on the will of the user in comparison to the victim, they weren't meant to last overly long while small distortion illusions could last virtually forever, as they took less power and weren't really concentrated on a certain person.

He shook his head to get back on task, it wasn't an illusion so the other two options were he was crazy or he was in the past.

None of those options gave him peace of mind. If he was in the past it meant whoever or whatever sent him here was incredibly strong, and had enough power to change the time, a lot stronger than anything he was comfortable facing. Why did he assume it was against him? Well from his past experience immortals didn't casually give out favors anonymously, well not without letting him know he was in their debt at least, and when they did they usually did so with their own agenda in mind.

Well he wasn't sure what incredibly powerful entity wanted, but he really didn't want to let this opportunity go to waste. If or when the entity decided to face him, he'd deal with that when the time came, he wasn't one to think to much on things that had yet to happen.

He wasn't really sure what to do now. Spend some quality time with his mother was probably best, in the future he never really got to spend as much time as he liked with her, but with the lives of many weighing on his shoulders things like time to his self were basically nonexistent.

He should probably find out where in time he'd ended up he was guessing he was 6-7 since Gabe hadn't hit him for staring at him for so long, even Gabe didn't have the heart to hit a child as much as he'd hate to admit. At least not without proper provocation, Gabe had no problem 'setting him straight'.

He didn't really know what he was to do for the next five or six years, he knew he wasn't going to live them in the same way, but he didn't think he could really do anything significant in the godly world, so he was most likely going to live in the mortal world, maybe become one of those child prodigies, it could be fun for a while. Besides it's not like he would be in the mortal world long.

He could probably do it too, since he knew he had a grasp on many subjects of the world. Physics and chemistry along with some mathematics being his main focus. Physics and chemistry to get a better grasp on the way his powers worked and mathematics just because you needed it for easier comprehension of the two. Also due to the fact that he was a son of Poseidon he had a really good grasp on marine biology, he just knew the way things in the ocean worked without needing to learn about them, it started with just always knowing where he was in the ocean then he suddenly found he knew about even the most trivial things about the sea, that was weird, but an interesting effect of his powers over the sea.

It was settled than he would do that for a bit. He could probably help with reducing some of the pollution done to the world, with his powers over the sea he could help scientist understand the way the sea worked since that equated to a huge factor in why they couldn't just build something that took in all the garbage and stuff. Most of the minor sea gods complained about what the mortals were doing, but never volunteered to help themselves, either thinking they were too good for that, actually being too busy or just not thinking of the idea.

That would be his first big project for the world. It was definitely going to be a ton of fun, he just needed to convince the creature of the sea not to destroy whatever machine he built which now that he thought about it might be a problem in itself, there was a division of the sea that led up to Oceanus' war, but if he remembered correctly he might even be able to bring over many of the minor sea gods to his side with the reduction of the pollution. A great deal of the minor sea gods had problems with how mortals were just throwing their trash into their domain, many of them recalled when the sea was a sacred thing that no mortals would even think to throw their trash into that led to many of them joining Oceanus.

If he could convince those same sea gods into coming back to their side, he could reduce the time it took to defeat Oceanus. That was something for a later date though, right now anything involving the gods was not something he wanted to think about during his 'vacation'.

The real problem lay in how he would get attention with his status as a child prodigy, he couldn't really just go around telling people he had the knowledge of a full grown adult, that was recipe for disaster as far as he was concerned. It would take time, first he'd have to give a reason for his sudden interest in learning. That was easy enough he was dyslexic after all, he just needed to say that his dyslexia had gotten a tad better or he could just say his interest in the sea had caused him to focus on trying to learn about it and he'd learned to cope with it.

He'd always had an interest in the sea so that wasn't too out of character, and even if it was he was a child adults usually overlooked child behavior. Next he needed a mentor of sorts someone smart and hopefully that also had an interest in marine biology. That was the hard part, there were many people that fit the criteria, but he'd didn't really know how to get them interested in him. He'd get to that later.

First he needed to get his reputation back, he might be only six at the moment but he'd already gone through three schools and that would make teachers wary of him already.

He needed to form good relations with his current teacher. That wouldn't be too hard most teachers with students at this age were really more worried about behavior then knowledge, so all he had to do was be polite and know what was going on in class and he could get enough favor from the teacher.

Well anyway he wasn't going to start anytime soon as since he was at home it was either the weekend or summer vacation, he was guessing summer vacation, but he wasn't really sure, he'd find that out later.

With that thought the excitement of the events finally got to him and he felt himself slipping into a slumber. He wasn't sure if his plans would work but he didn't mind trying, it would be a fun few years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's been a while still unsure where this is going, but hopefully we'll find out soon. Quick note, this isn't Betaed. I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone wants to volunteer, just pm me. Also if you're going to be my Beta I will need you to heckle me into writing a new chapter or else I'll just forget.

When Percy woke the next day, he checked to see if he was still young with a grin. All his plans would go to waste if he was sent back to the future before he could do anything. Firstly, he needed to ask his mother if she could get him some books on the ocean. It's better to start his plans early to build a base for them. Now that he thought about it, should he inform his mother? It's probably better not he didn't need to worry her in any way, plus he didn't want to rob her of watching her child grow up.

"Percy! Breakfast is ready honey" His mother called. Speak of the Devil.

"I'm coming, mom!" He yelled back.

He quickly got dressed and ran to the Kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he couldn't help but take a quick intake of breath, smiling down at him was his mother, Sally Jackson. It wasn't until he got older that he really treasured the, rather short, moment he could see her. Tears welled up in his eyes, she looked so young.

"Mom!" he yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her tears threatening to fall. Thalia was right he really was a momma's boy.

"Oh, baby are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" Sally hugged him back and rubbed his back soothingly.

He didn't answer he just hugged her tighter. He hadn't realized it when he was older, but he must have caused her a lot of stress. She just looked so much younger right now and he wouldn't fool himself into thinking that in a little over ten years she'd aged that much. Even before he'd gotten introduced to the magical world he'd worried her so much.

He silently vowed that he would change that soon. There were tons of ways he could make money; just easing her financial stress would be a good start. It might take some time, but he could definitely do it.

With that thought, his motivation to get started was redoubled.

He silently let go of his mother and got started on getting the tables set up to his mothers surprise. She smiled encouragingly at him and went to get the plates. They ate silently, but none of them seem to mind.

"Mom, could I get a few books at the library later today?" he asked as they were finishing up.

"Not that I mind, but why the sudden change? I though you disliked books?" she questioned curiously.

"I-I had a bad dream about a scary woman who took you away because I didn't know a lot of stuff" he stuttered embarrassedly. "I know it wasn't real, but I wanted a few books to read y'know just in case?"

"Of course honey, how about I drop you off on my way to work? I'll visit you on my breaks and if you're too bored I could just walk you home." She didn't ask more about his dream, but gave him a smile of understanding

"Thanks." He replied

…

Percy sighed for the nth time that day. Although his plan was moving along nicely, he hadn't realized how bored he would be before things really got exciting. He couldn't help it though; he had to build a proper foundation. Even the smartest prodigies couldn't learn everything in a day that would be far too suspicious. Once in a while he would go to the librarian and ask if he had done a problem right. Apparently the library had a summer learning program in which they taught children things they might learn in the next school year, he had gotten his mother to sign him up for it.

The only problem was it was far too easy. He was trying his best to hint to the librarian that he was a bit faster at learning then the other children, but the librarian assigned for this group didn't seem to care. It could possibly be because she seemed to be a student and instead going out to have fun she was stuck here watching kids for a summer job. This might be a lot harder than he imagined. He sighed again.

"If you don't want to be here kid you could go to the park!" the librarian snapped.

"Amy! Don't yell at the children! Now what's go you so annoyed." An older lady said as she came out the back room.

"I just don't wanna be here, mom. Especially when I could be somewhere else on such a nice day, and this stupid kid keep making I worse and sighing so loudly every second" the girl, Amy apparently replied with a huff.

"Excuse me for giving you a chance to make some money for your own. I already told you, I won't keep lending you money for every little thing. Besides maybe you could check with the child and see what they want instead of yelling at them." Her mother replied.

"Whatever, I'm going on my break you could do it if you want" she said walking out the door muttering under her breath.

"Hi, sweetie I'm Linda, what can I do for ya?" the lady, Linda smiled sweetly as she approached him.

She had a dark brown hair tied in a messy bun. This contrasted greatly with her daughter Amy who had blonde curly hair, in fact if it wasn't for the fact their eyes were so similar a grayish blue, it would be oo hard to equate them as a mother and daughter.

"Oh you're already finished I see, well why didn't you just say so? We get a lot of smart cookies who know their stuff around here. Why just yesterday…" She chattered on and Percy stopped paying attention when she handed him another sheet.

This was his chance! Percy picked up his pencil and quickly wrote down he answer in a quick and steady pace.

"Wow! You're really good at this aren't you? How about I get something more difficult? Follow me please if you would so we don' disturb the other children." Linda said.

Percy followed her into an office on the back. Was it really that easy?

"Now take a seat, I'll be right with you in a moment I just got to find where I placed those dang papers" She said as she rummaged through her drawers.

"oh, there they are." She said picking up a stack of papers.

The hopeful look on Percy's face died as he saw the first page. It was more addition and subtraction sheets and his time it was a even bigger stack than all of the ones the other kids combined. He steeled himself for some more mind numbing work.

"I could tell you already have a good grasp on the basics of adding and subtracting so let's just skip the first page" Linda smiled lightly at him knowingly as she turned the page. Was he really that bad at hiding his emotions?

"Now dear, after Adding and subtracting comes multiplication and division. We'll start on the basics of multiplication first and see where we go from there. So look here…" she started.

A few hours later His mother visited. Linda had taken her to the back room and they had a chat on who knows what, but he was guessing by the proud smile Sally had given him it might be about him.

Later that day he and his mother headed home. He really had gone rough things really quickly, but he couldn't help himself. Linda had explained everything so perfectly and he guessed she might have had some experience in pushing children to their full potential, because she seemed to know when he wasn't really trying so he couldn't really hold back as much as he liked.

"So I hear my little man is on his way to becoming a real math genius? Where did this come from?" his mother asked teasingly, the happy smile gave her away though.

"I don't know, I think it could be because of Linda she really helped me focus" and she actually had, his ADHD was a lot harder to control within his younger body, he found himself getting distracted a lot more.

"That's great Percy. You know I think she believes you could really do some great things, and I'm inclined to agree. She suggested Thompson School for Gifted Children, she says she knows the principal and that she could get you enrolled if you feel up to it?" Sally asked with a hopeful smile. While going to a school for gifted children was not exactly what he had in mind he really couldn't turn down his mother. He nodded smiling back at her.

"Great, now the school is a bit expensive, she mentioned that there are full scholarship applications for the summer, but they require you to be strong academically and play a major role in a school sport or activity. While that's not super important for the younger kids, they have to at least show they have potential in that sport or activity. I think that you could do well on the swim team perhaps?" Sally suggested.

Percy almost burst out laughing at his mother's not so subtle suggestion. She must really want him to go o this school. Well if he was going to go to this school he definitely was going to try and make easier on his mother financial situation.

"OK" he said nodding.

"Perfect, sadly it is a boarding school so you won't be able to see me much, but I could visit on the weekends if you're feeling homesick" she smiled.

"Linda said she'd pick you up next week to show you around if you agreed. You also might have to do some tutoring to catch up to the other children. I heard that most children are at least one grade ahead. They're one of the top schools in the world, well at least that's what she mentioned." Sally explained.

…

Linda went and picked him up the following week, she showed him around the school. They even got started on some tutoring sessions. Apparently Linda was a teacher here so she was very familiar with the layout. She told him that with the speed they were going he might overtake some of the students.

Thompson didn't have a specific age or grade for a class and they taught based on what you were learning. So if a student learned at a quicker pace then they could learn on their own time and challenge a class to skip to the next level. The minimum grade to be allowed to proceed to the next level after challenging it was an 85 percent. So there was a orderly chaos for as some student could be great at one subject and average in another. So there were a few students doing three levels higher in one subject and maybe one or two level higher in all others.

Percy thought that it was all too confusing. He planned to just have everything at the same level.

A few weeks later Percy had already caught up to the other students and was steadily overtaking some. It took a bit longer because he was not focused on just one subject. He was now officially a grade three student all around. Technically he did already overtake all the other students, but many were two or three grades ahead in one subject they were most gifted at.

He hoped to set himself apart from the rest and in a few years finish all of Elementary and High school level classes. He really wanted to do that this year but was afraid it might draw too much attention to him.

Well he settled on exploring his powers for the time being. There were a lot of experiments he couldn't try for fear of having himself killed in his sleep because he used too much power and exhausted himself.

He was really excited to try out his Earth manipulating abilities. His water manipulation skills came to him as easy as breathing. That was mostly due to the fact that the ocean was Poseidon's main domain while Earth shaker was a secondary thing. Another thing was also due o the fact that the earth domain was shared by a few other deities. That was why children of Hades had better talent in controlling earth than Poseidon's children, since Hades had major control over the earth domain.

He might never have Geokinesis as good as a child of Hades, but on the other hand his destructive capabilities with the earth would far surpass them.

The first thing he needed to do though was get to creating something he called a domain. It helped in controlling his powers better and it could make it so that only he could control a specific piece of land or water.

The trick was to "charge" a piece of land or water by putting some of his power into it. After continuously doing so in a specific way so the power didn't just leak out and dissipate, he could make it so he had his own little domain where his powers where easier to control. He only ever used it on water so he wasn't even sure if it would work with the earth. He would get to testing that later too.

He learned from his father that most Elder Olympian gods with a tangible domain did the same with their actual domains. Well really it was only Poseidon, Hestia and Hades. Zeus had somewhat started, but got bored soon after and stopped. That might also explain the reason everything to do with the domain of the sky was chaotic. Especially since the last person to have done so was Uranus and the only person who could erase his signature with somewhat ease was Zeus so the minor gods of the sky had a lot of trouble controlling he domain.

Also since Zeus hadn't taught he trick to erase he old and create add their own signature they were just pumping as much power into a part of the domain and dissipating some of Uranus' old signature, but since Uranus was a Primordial it would take years before a simple minor god could erase some of his signature with that method.

Poseidon didn't teach any of the minor sea gods either, but since he himself maintained a steady amount of power onto the sea himself, the minor gods didn't need to since he wasn't going to obstruct their control over the sea. It was a good way to enforce the laws of the sea too. Those that broke laws found that their control over the sea diminished by a lot and that being in the sea was more stifling than it's usual comfortable.

Percy sighed loudly. It was the day before the start of school and he'd accidentally sped right to the seventh grade material. At the rate he was going he was probably going to be finished the high school graduate level by the end of the school year. That might be a problem, but there was really nothing he could do about it. Well he'd face it when or if it came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chapter here this is rather short since I'm unsure where to go with it. Read the A/N at the bottom and choose what you want to happen.**

"To end off this year end assembly, our school has decided to give this year's top graduating student an all expense paid trip to Texas. These awards are to show that hard work and dedication pays. This year's award is to a very special boy. He started two short years ago but he has already completed 10 full grades that is a full 5 grades per year and he's only 9 years old. This exemplary young man has shown a drive and dedication like none before. I present this year's award winner, Percy Jackson!" Percy smiled as he went up to pick up his award.

He'd somehow managed to slow down his speed and lengthened it to two years. Now that he was moving on to university he could definitely move his plans forward much more smoothly.

As the assembly finished up, and he received his congratulations from some of the few friends he'd made in the years at Thompson. He took a few pictures with his mother who had cried so much you'd think this wasn't an actual happy event.

"Percy, go take a few picture with your teachers. Don't let me ruin your big moment with all my crying."

"It's fine mom. I know I might have worried you over the years with getting kicked out of three schools in the same amount of years. Anyway I just want you to know a big part of the reason I've been working so hard is because of you. I love you." There were tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he held them back.

"I love you too sweetie. Never forget that and I'll always be proud of you no matter what." His mother replied, sobbing some more.

"I know." He really did. In his past life he hadn't been able to show any academic achievements, other than being expelled from every school he went, but she never cared.

"So, we're definitely no telling Gabe about this trip, right?" He almost couldn't the venom out of his voice.

He couldn't see signs of the abuse from the last timeline yet, but then again he hadn't noticed it last time for years. He felt a pang of pain in his heart. He wanted to get rid of Gabe as soon as possible, but he couldn't find a way to do it without leaving behind evidence since he wasn't going to leave the creep alive.

"No we won't be." His mother replied, if she detected his venomous tone she didn't give it away.

"Good"

"Since you had the other students beat my miles, your teachers told me of this long ago so I was able to book a whole two weeks off for us." Sally said smiling.

"Great! I can't wait!"

….

"Percy, hurry up or we might be late."

"Yeah mom I just need a few things"

He quickly shoved some things into his suitcase and ran out the door following his mom.

"So, we're going to take a train instead of flying. I brought a few snacks if you need since the train will take two whole days."

"So, I guess that gives us ten days for play?"

"Yep"

They chatted about a few things on their way to the train station. He tried learning things about his mother he didn't know last time. She really looked way more relaxed then she had ever been.

These past few years had gone considerably well. After the first month he stopped waking up thinking he was sent back to the future.

He'd gotten his powers considerably exercised. He was only at his past twelve year old level with his water control which was really good. His earth manipulation powers had gotten to his 14 year old level, but then again he hadn't really been practicing it that much or at all at that age.

His domain was basically just a bottle of water he carried around, when he could get the power in it concentrated enough he could get it to move around him as either water vapor or transfer all the power to his earth domain side and have it travel underneath him. Of course if he tried that no it would just dissipate.

He was almost at the concentration level. He could speed it up a lot by adding power until he passed out, but then he would fall asleep for a set amount of time and he was a little wary of doing that until he could confirm he wouldn't wake up in the present. He should have done it a while ago, but he was too paranoid. He'd start after the vacation. Besides it would also help him, grow stronger faster.

They got into the train and Percy decided to take a nap.

….

"Next stop Houston, Texas."

Percy was startled awake by the operator's voice. The days had passed far quicker than he had expected.

They quickly got off the train.

"I think there should be someone from the Hotel here to pick us up." Sally said as they got outside.

"Hm" Percy nodded.

He hadn't really bothered to read the brochure. He didn't really care too much what they were going to do.

A car pulled up in front of them.

"Are you Sally and Perseus Jackson?"

"Just Percy is fine and yes that's us"

"Alright hop on"

He helped the load the things into the car. Then he started explaining what they had planned for them.

"So we have multiple programs you can choose from for your first day. Usually on the first the ladies prefer to relax at the spa, but children aren't allowed there so if you guys plan to stick together that might not work out-"

"No its fine mom can relax for today. What programs do you have for kids" he asked curiously.

His mother sent him a glance, so he gave what he thought to be an assuring look. It seemed to work since she didn't argue about it. She must really have been looking forward to this.

"Well since it's alright with you guys, um there are a few I believe. The most exciting of them being the water park and the least popular being a visit to a lady mechanic she's rather brilliant could be working in a big shop, but you know how people are they won't hire her cause she's a female. She's been doing this so she could get more females in the industry. It hasn't worked too well though and the higher up might shut down her program if she doesn't' get any kids interested."

Even without looking at her he knew his mother was giving him a look urging him to support the woman. His mother had always been in support of helping others in whatever way they could. He didn't really oppose her idea though this woman sounded like she was in a rather tough situation right now and besides he could go to the water park whenever.

"Can I do that one?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll just drop your mother and we'll head on over there. Since you're the only one here we don't need to bring the van." the man replied.

They dropped his mother off and after they said their goodbyes and headed off to the place.

On their way to the place the man, Sean apparently got a call.

"Hello Sean speaking"

"Sean, the big customer from yesterday is coming out the airport and Kevin's not here so we need you to head over there and pick him up. Remember make sure the car is spotless when you meet them. He's apparently super OCD."

"Yeah I went for a wash this morning. I just got to take little Percy here to Esperanza's"

"Isn't there a gravel road to her place? That's definitely not going to work. Could you drop the boy off near the beginning of the road and have him walk the rest of the way? You saw how he higher ups were sucking up to him if he's upset it's our jobs!"

"I'll see if he'll agree, after all he's like ten. I might just have to take him back to the hotel if he can't make it"

"Ok"

"So, um Percy we have a little pro-"

"It's alright I heard just drop me off at the end of the gravel road I don't mind walking" Percy cut him off.

"Thanks Kid. Here, take this. Sorry to trouble you." He said handing Percy a few dollar bills.

"It's fine" he said, but pocketed the money anyway.

"Here you are so just down this road you'll see a mechanic shop you can't miss it just tell Esperanza I sent you" Sean said as he pointed towards a small road.

"Sure, see ya later"

"Bye kid"

Percy walked up the road.

It wasn't long before he started walking that he saw smoke rising. Startled he quickened his pace into a light jog, but as he spotted the fire he was full on sprinting.

When he reached the building he checked to see if anyone was around before he ran in.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" he called out.

He heard a muffled cough in the back room and ran in. There lying on the floor was a woman he guessed that this might be the Esperanza that Sean spoke about. He grabbed a cloth and soaked it with his powers and put it over her face before quickly running out of the room with her. It was surprisingly easy. He guessed his exercises might be paying off. Plus most demigods were a lot stronger than they normal humans.

He laid her on the floor outside. He splashed a bit of water on her face to wake her up. She was startled and panicked as she got up.

"It's fine miss I got you out of their" he stated calmly.

"Leo? Where's Leo?"

"Who"

"My son I brought him over today! Oh gods he's still in there I got to go get him!"

"Calm down ma'am. You're in no condition to get him. I'll do it instead."

"No! I can't let a child risk his life-"

"I'll be fine. Beside I got you out didn't I? Just hold on a second"

Before she could argue he quickly ran back into the building. He needed to act before the fire got even bigger.

He grabbed his bottle containing his domain from his bag. While he didn't need it to put out the fire, he could use it to heal someone and depending on the wound it could take a lot of the power out of it. That wasn't likely though, since it needed a near fatal wound. He just didn't want to worry the lady anymore. She reminded him of his own mother.

He ran back to the room he'd found the lady in.

Percy gasped at the sight that met him. There was a little kid not much younger than him sobbing, but what was most shocking wasn't the boy himself but rather the flames surrounding him. They seem to be covering him like a protective layer. Another quite shocking thing was that there were two women on either side of him.

"Watch as I break your little pet dear granddaughter, or was it Tia" The woman to the right cackled. She seemed to be made of rock weirdly and her eyes were shut as if she were sleeping.

"He will overcome this just you see" the other woman replied. She was much more normal looking he suspected her to be a goddess, both of them actual.

Maybe there was a feud between. Percy decided he should just watch the show, but at the same time he curiously wondered why he hadn't been spotted yet. Maybe they were minor gods?

"Oh so is that why you decided to turn a blind eye to his mother's death? So you're testing him? Oh, Dear Tia you are cold." The stone lady questioned.

Tia didn't reply.

Whoever this Tia was, Percy's opinion of her dropped to rock bottom. Was she really going to let Esperanza die just to test the Kid, Leo? That was sick.

"Ha-ha fine you can take your little pet. I've got other things to do" she laughed once more before sinking into the ground.

With a shake of her head Tia also disappeared taking the now passed out Leo with her.

"They're a wild bunch aren't they" suddenly a voice called out.

 **So people I was thinking this is where I could kind of mix it with my other story by adding Chaos in the same way. Check that out and see if you like it. Do comment what you want or I'll just do it my way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again. So I decided to go with my idea at the suggestion of TBM10. This means I'll most likely be deleting my other story, but I might just keep it just cause. Anyway keep reviewing and who knows maybe your suggestion might be included… maybe.**

Percy turned around reaching into his pocket only to realize that there was nothing there. He cursed silently, if an enemy had wanted to kill him at that moment he might be dead. Might, since he still had his bottle which he could mold to protect him at the very last moment, but that wasn't that strong yet so depending on the opponent's strength they might pierce through it.

He shook his head to clear it and calmly looked around. There was no point in panicking now, besides it seemed the owner of the voice might be the one responsible for his invisibility from the goddess pair. He saw nothing after looking all around the room.

"Yeah, they are. Who were they, anyway?" he replied trying to goad the voice into speaking again.

' _ **That won't work you know especially since you're looking in the wrong place**_ _._ ' he strained his ears to find the voice, but instead noticed that the voice seemed to be speaking straight into his mind.

' _ **Yes that's exactly what I'm doing except I'm not speaking into your mind, but**_ **from** _ **it.'**_ The voice spoke as if it reading his thoughts.

' _ **What part of from your mind don't you understand and you know that even the most powerful of gods can' do that anymore.'**_ The voice was right they couldn't, but Percy was definitely not ruling out that fact when there was a foreign voice inside his head.

' _ **Sharp and careful, but I've been with you since you were 6 months old and that's including your old timeline in fact…"**_ Percy paused at that he almost ruled out the fact that a god was reading his mind by that statement alone, because while the gods could read thoughts on the surface of his mind they could not delve that deep and Percy made sure those were locked in the deepest recess of his mind for that very reason.

' _ **So now that I've got you attention do you want me to explain your situation? I like the way you do things by the way, that keep moving forward style is an especially good trait to have.'**_ The voice said.

"You know how this happened?" Percy asked.

' _ **Don't speak out loud to me, it would be bad to make a habit of it and cause people to think you crazy, but yes I do know the cause of it. It's mostly because of you, but my presence caused it to succeed.'**_

' _Why is that?'_

' _ **You'd probably remember this if you hadn't been so emotional and suffered memory loss from the event. Anyway so when your little friend the goat died-'**_

' _Grover died'_ Percy choked.

' _ **Yeah, see the reaction when you have the rationale that it hasn't happened yet and you can change it? Imagine how you felt when you thought you couldn't, beside the last thoughts he had of protecting his wife and child really set you off, caused one heck of a massacre you know?'**_

He could sort of imagine that too. He'd try his best to make the person responsible pay.

' _ **Yes those were your exact thoughts when you went on a massacre. Except I'm not sure taking on a whole Pantheon of gods was the right way to go by it and a pretty powerful one at that. I'd say the Norse god's were in equal power to the Olympians. You marched right up to their base and demanded an apology. That Odin and his stubborn wife of his wife of his were not helping much at all 'an abomination' they called him 'someone should have killed him sooner' as if you weren't angry enough.'**_

' _ **A rather frightening little thing became and with such calm and decisiveness, killed a few of their army of heroes and some minor gods before they knew it. They went complaining to your father, but that only got him angry 'instead of apologizing you call me to try and control my son, you'll see what happens if you don' send an apology soon' were his words I believe.'**_

' _ **Of course a few Olympians try to reason with him that he could cause a war between pantheons, but some learned after the second world war what Poseidon would do if he felt an injustice to his sons. Don't let his cheating habits fool you; he's a rather loyal person you might want to ask him he reason for that, which is probably the reason Amphitrite hasn't killed any of his children. Some if they play their cards right could end up with her favor and as long you have her on your side Triton, the little momma's boy as soon as he feels his mother likes you will soon befriend you.'**_

' _ **Anyway back on topic, I haven't spoken in so long it feels good to have someone listening so excuse me if I'm a bit long winded.'**_

Percy didn't mind at all he'd learned more about his dads godly family in these few minutes the he had all his life.

' _ **So you want to know more about Triton and Amphitrite I see. Well Triton's much like you, in a sense most of Poseidon's children are bar a few. It's as if it's rooted into their very beings. Poseidon's children I find are the most alike as if they're all clones, it's weird and during the war, oh gods when they banded together in a fit of rage it was like seeing Poseidon himself. They were all in cadence with each other. It was beautiful, it had Poseidon in tears, hat could very well be one of the proudest moments of his life.'**_

' _I wish I could see it!'_ Percy though.

' _ **I'll show you a vision of it later, but before why don't you come inside, so you could speak to me face to face.'**_ the voice asked.

' _ **Oh just concentrate and I'll pull you in so you could get a feel of how to do it yourself.**_ _'_ The voice answered the unspoken question.

Then Percy felt a tugging on his mind like when he used his powers but in a different location.

' _Weird.'_ He thought before opening his eyes to find himself in a totally different place.

He seemed to be underwater. There was a towering palace not unlike his father's before him. It was made of made of pearl, sea stone, and abalone shell. The gardens were full of exotic sea plants, with luminescent jellyfish drifting about like Christmas lights. The only difference was there were things here he didn't recognize.

' _ **Welcome o my humble abode.'**_ It was the voice again.

He whirled around this time and saw an ordinary looking old man, white hair long beard. A typical Gandalf.

As he finished the thought the old man conjured a staff and twirled it with an abnormal nimbleness.

' _ **This old man must thank you. It's been years since a youngster hasn't mistaken me to be my son Chronus. I've had this look far longer thank you very much.'**_ The man's eyes flashed with a hint of resentment at the last statement. Percy scrambled his thoughts to who the man was, but couldn't come up with anything.

' _ **I'd be surprised if you could figure out who I am, I'm afraid even the child Athena wouldn't know, but let's not talk about me though we're here for you. Now, where was I…?'**_ Percy noticed that he could now sense the age in the man's voice, he couldn't do so before weirdly enough.

' _ **Oh yes I was getting to Poseidon's reaction. When there was no apology issued, since he'd convinced you to stay you hand for a month, you both went to cause havoc. Quite exciting to watch I must say you're rather creative in attacking methods and your father demonstrated power befitting of a child of Kronos. Terrible as the Titan was, he had power far mightier than the gods could imagine. If only his paranoia hadn't made him mad, believe it or not he used to be a just ruler.'**_

' _ **Anyway enough of that, your father had every major body of water almost under his control in a matter of weeks and months later he had all the pantheons sea gods under his rule. Those unwilling to follow depending on their threat level were captured or killed. Something even those three old bats couldn't have foreseen. After that you both went to once again demand an apology, but who would have thought instead of apologizing they had gotten someone to sneak into the underworld and steal the spirit of your friend.'**_

' _ **After that your uncle Hades had appeared it seemed that there was another rebellion, so he hadn't noticed your friend was missing until it was too late. So as form of apology he'd even gone as far as to appear himself to retrieve the soul for you in secret. Seeing two of the big three, the Norse gods seemed to give in, but just as they appeared to be returning your friend someone appeared and blasted him to pieces and running.'**_

' _ **Both Poseidon and Hades were furious but before they could do anything you somehow managed to forcefully burrow my power and cause all this to happen. Rather impressive since even I can't use my full power due to certain circumstances. So now here we are. Questions?'**_

Percy shook his head. This was all a lot to take in.

"So you're the reason the two goddesses couldn't see me?" he finally asked after a long pause.

' _ **Seriously that's all you've got after that whole story? Not even going to ask who I am?'**_ the old man asked with a bit of disbelief.

"I'm still waiting for this all to sink in and besides I didn't think you wanted me to know." Percy replied

' _ **Yes, I guess you're right about that, but as o answer your question, yes that was me masking your presence.'**_ The way the man stated that made Percy think of something.

"Could you do the same, but from monsters?" he asked.

' _ **Yes I thought you'd never ask, I do believe that this is around the time that smelly Gabe started really abusing your mother and I know you don't want to wait as long to get rid of him. Besides I don't think you want your father to have to watch that again. I believe for people like him watching loved ones suffer, but not being able to act is one of the most painful things you could do to them.'**_

Percy clenched his fist at the thought. That'd been one of his greatest problems with his father in the past life, if he was such a powerful god shouldn't helping him be as easy as waving ones hand?

' _ **Yes those 'Ancient laws' are another one of the three old bats unreasonable rules. I'm afraid had Poseidon done that, you two might of suffered a fate worse than death. He especially of all gods should know that best, but he did try. How else could you not have noticed a thing? He had her take some of your power through your blood connection so she could heal with water oh…'**_

"What is it?" Percy asked.

' _ **I regret to inform you, but the connection is there already. Recently placed, but it is there.'**_

"You mean…?" Percy asked holding his breath; there was a suffocating feeling in his heart.

' _ **Yes, unfortunately I can feel it'**_

"How long?" Percy asked.

' _ **A few months two maybe three.'**_

Percy's eyes darkened. Visions of a few select torturing methods flashed through his brain, but he couldn't remember ever using them.

' _ **That's probably from your days warring with the Norse. You may remember some things once in a while. Not to burst your bubble young man, but how exactly will you inform your mother that she needs not worry about your scent drawing in monsters?'**_

"I don't know, I just will. Besides are you saying I should let her just stay with Gabe?" Percy said venomously.

' _ **Don't take this all out on me, kid. You and I both know you have to properly inform your mother or do you want her to remarry another slob of a man in hope of protecting you? Is that what you want?'**_

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just she protected me for gods know how long by being with a man with Gabe, I don't want her to have to go through that again if I could help it y'know? "Percy said releasing a sigh.

' _ **Yes I understand, but you've grown a lot more quick tempered after the event with your friend. Besides do you thinking I brought up the point without having a suggestion?'**_ The man said with a smile.

"Really? What's the plan" he asked excitedly. He felt a sense of closeness he only felt with Poseidon and maybe Hade as weird as the latter may sound.

' _ **Well, it's mostly because of you but that friend of yours seemed to have been brought back through that empathy link you share. Although we can't call it an empathy link anymore since it much more than just that.'**_ The man explained.

"Really! Why can't I feel the link though?" Percy asked.

' _ **yes that's what I meant by it not being an empathy link anymore, it seems the use of my power altered it.'**_ The man said.

Percy nodded showing he was following.

' _ **While I'm unsure of the specifics, I do know that to fully establish the new link all you need to do is go to the surface call him in and shake his hand. That will establish a link and it will give him all his memories. I'm afraid the boy might think he's crazy, so it would be best to do it sooner rather than later.'**_

"Ok, then let's do it." Percy said swimming toward the surface.

' _ **I can't accompany you to the surface since that is not part of your mind, but his. If I tried to forcibly enter it might render him actually mad.'**_ The man said following Percy.

"Yes thanks for your help…" he paused unsure what to call him.

'I can't tell you my name but you could call me grandpa if you'd like technically I'm your many times great grandfather but that's too much of a hassle. I find that the oldest in most families like me are more family orientated. Like Hestia and Hades although the latter won't admit it he wants to be closer to his family members, but most are too afraid of him to just not speak formerly let alone get close to him. Even some of his children are the same.' The man said.

"Ok see you later… grandpa" he hesitated a bit it felt foreign but comfortable to use such a word to address the man maybe it was cause of the feeling of familiarity.

With that he stepped onto the island. It was truly beautiful, much more so that Polyphemus' island when he had the golden fleece there.

"Grover!" he shouted.

"Who's there come out" he heard Grover's voice but it was distant.

He paused for a moment before he sat and closed his eyes. He tried to feel his best friend's presence. Once he felt what he could reasonably identify as he yanked on it with all his might.

He waited for a while with his eyes closed but before he could try again he heard the sound of puking, or more specifically Grover puking.

"Sorry about that it's a bit disconcerting at first, but I think we get used to it." Percy said with a grin as he opened his eyes.

His friend looked the same as he remembered tall with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and small horns peaking from his hair.

After looking around the satyr turned to him in awe.

"A-Are y-you a messenger of the great god P-Pan?" the Satyr stuttered out.

Percy burst out laughing at the idea.

"Though I could see where you got the idea that's incorrect." Percy replied glancing around. As much as he'd love to play a trick on his gullible friend, while he was still as innocent as he used to be he couldn't.

"Then who are you? Why am I here?" Grover asked.

"I guess you could say I'm a friend, I'm Percy Jackson." He said reaching out his hand.

"Grover Underwood" Grover bleated out nervously reaching for the hand warily.

When their hands touched there was a flash of light and then Grover collapsed.

"Hey!" Percy shouted surprised.

"Ugh" Grover groaned.

Percy sighed in relief; his friend seemed to be fine.

"What hit me?" his friend moaned.

"C'mon it's not that bad just a few memories." Percy said.

"Yeah well some of us actually have stuff in our brains unlike you Perce" Grover laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny" Percy replied.

"What'd you do anyway? I've been in and out of this place a few times already, but my younger self thought he went crazy, hell _I_ thought I went crazy." Grover said in a bit of disbelief.

"A lot's happened and I can't explain it very, but if you allow grandpa into your mind he could explain I to you." Percy said.

"Grandpa? What you mean Kronos!?" Grover panicked.

"No you idiot, besides have you ever heard me call Kronos that?" Percy deadpanned.

"Yeah you have. Don't you remember? Got him really angry too." Grover laughed.

"Whatever, you know what I mean" Percy gave up.

"Yeah sure how do I do that?" Grover asked.

' _ **You already have. Here'**_ Came his grandpa's voice before something flew towards Grover.

"What is it?" Grover asked catching the object offhandedly.

' _ **It's to help sort your memories. I didn't' need to give you one since I have some semblance of control in your mind and could do it myself, Percy'**_ came the answer to the unstated question.

Grover examined it. It was a pill, after looking at Percy for confirmation he swallowed it. If Percy trusted the man Grover would have faith in his judgment.

Almost immediately after swallowing the pill the whole place seemed to brighten he bits of leaves and other garbage seen across the island disappeared and the grimace on the satyrs face before disappeared also.

' _ **Better?'**_ his grandpa asked.

"Much better, thanks." Grover sighed contently.

"So what exactly happened, Percy said you could explain it better?" Grover asked after a pause.

' _ **How about we use the question as a way for the two of you to better understand this new link of yours?**_ ' Grandpa said.

"How would we do that?" Percy asked.

' _ **Percy grab onto Grover's hand and see if you could send the memories directly to Grover himself and not just the thoughts and feeling. See if that would work.'**_

Percy nodded and did so. He believed it would be just like the way I worked with their empathy link.

"Wow, that's pretty crazy." Grover said after a pause.

' _ **Hm. It works much faster than I predicted. This could be due to the nature of your relationship perhaps.'**_ His grandpa mumbled as if speaking to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup. So I took a bit longer for this one to finish up, but it is also longer too. There's also some swearing so watch out for that too. If you're bothered by it just comment about it. This is rated T so you should have seen that coming. I probs won' bother to even warn you next time though, just a heads up. Too troublesome. Anyway, do comment if you have time it makes me want to update more quickly.**

"So that's everything basically. I fell back in time because I borrowed gramps power without knowing how to control and you joined in because I somehow managed to strengthen our bond even after your spirit was crushed gramps thinks that the pieces of your lingering spirit somehow latched on to me and joined for the ride." Percy said with a shrug.

"What now?" Grover asked he adapted to the situation rather quickly, but then he expected no less from his best friend, the lord of the wild.

' _ **That's what we were hoping you would help out with. You see my grandson here would like your help in convincing his mother that she needs not be with the despicable mortal to disguise Percy's scent.**_ ' Grandpa explained.

"Oh, no problem, but that's not what I meant. What's the plan? What will we be doing for the next let see" Grover made an exaggerated hand gesture as if checking a watch "three years?"

"Well I was hoping to do some pre-war strategies y'know? Get some of the minor sea gods on our side by preventing the pollution of the sea's and other bodies of water. Now that I think of it that's not really going to take all that time, but I was only thinking to help my dad. You could help shift the cloven elders' view from finding Pan to helping restore the wild. I don't know if that'll stop Pan from fading, but it might." Percy said.

' _ **I see so that's the seed of power in you I sensed.**_ ' His Grandpa interrupted.

"What seed? What does it do?" Grover asked.

' _ **Nothing to worry about, in fact I'd it's quite a blessing. You see when some beings fade they can pass on their core power to someone else. This core is what produces their power, I didn't think that there anyone who even still knew about, most just leave it within their domain and it dissipates after a few millennium and is forgotten as another takes up the mantle. Anyway, this core if nurtured correctly could give you the power the god had, how powerful it gets depends on the person in question. I could help you nurture it if you'd like?'**_ his Grandpa asked.

"YES, I mean, I'd like that very much please" Grover nearly shouted excitedly. Wasn't that just the kind of power they needed?

' _ **It's not very hard and Percy could teach you. It's just a matter of learning a certain trick. I believe Percy has dubbed it his domain. You could be easily taught since you have something that can easily contain the power without it dissipating. Oh and before I forget, because of this incident that my grandson has caused you could very well save the fellow that's fading with a bit of help from me of course. Though I would come at the cost of nearly depleting your reserves, but by that time if you're as powerful as I presume it will be easily replenished.'**_ Grandpa explained.

"Thank you Percy's grandpa, I won't forget this favor" Grover said bowing. Percy didn't stop him, he knew how much Pan's death affected people under his domain the Satyr's especially.

' _ **It's really no problem my boy, we're all family here and I'm in a way your grandpa just as much as I am Percy's and I've taken a liking to you two kids feel free to also call me in the same fashion.'**_ Grandpa said with a booming laugh, it seemed he liked Grover a lot.

"Of course Grandpa" Grover said with a happy bleat.

"I feel like I'm being left out here." Percy jokingly said and they all laughed some more.

' _ **Ah that's enough of that. In all seriousness though it would be in your best interest if you could establish connections with some minor gods and goddesses, many of them just want fair and equal treatment for their children, that's not too much to ask for. The ancient laws are much more lax for them, so a lot of them frequently help their children. Some might even be able to stay in camp.'**_

"I think for now we need to have Grover just find as many demigods as possible, although camp doesn't give them the best circumstances, they could make do until I get there then we can really start making the big changes. Until they start acting right the gods will have no say in demigod lives." Percy said with determination.

"What about Mr. D?" Grover asked.

' _ **Oh I think I have a way to have that wine god obey your every word.'**_ Grandpa laughed mischievously.

"What is it?"Grover looked ready to start taking notes. He wondered if he should be worried at the level of worship his best friend was showing.

' _ **This might not have work if you were a normal satyr, but since you have the god of the wilds core it's perfect. So I remember there once a fruit that had similar if not a stronger affect than wine, I could make the fruits seed, but I can't help you in growing it since it's from ancient times and it died out from its hard cultivation method. Pan may have been able to grow it but this fruit surpasses his times. As long as you are able to grow this fruit that is like wine but not, what would that wine god not do for you?'**_ Gramps laughed.

"This plan, ha-ha I love it I'd expect nothing worse from grandpa." Percy joined in laughter.

"Really great" Soon Grover too joined in.

This solved their greatest problem yet.

' _ **Here take this and start growing it in here. If you can help me get a few materials I could make it so anything you grow in here you can take outside and vice versa so that everything you grow outside can be brought in here. This would apply to animals too you could make this your very own Garden of Eden. What do you think? It's very hip isn't it?'**_ Gramps said trying and failing to act cool.

"It's amazing!" the hero worship in Grover's eyes seemed to grow more.

"I'm sensing a huge difference in treatment here. Why is he getting all the cool things?" Percy complained halfheartedly.

' _ **Yes sure you could bring you fishes into you place too if I suppose'**_ his grandpa waved him off in a jokingly uncaring tone.

'Now in all seriousness Percy and I need to be heading back. You can call us if you make some progress in growing those seed. I have a few other useful seeds that I'd like to see if you can grow too.' Gramps said and with that Percy felt a tug on his mind and they disappeared.

He looked around to see that he was still in the now much less burning building; he put out the few fires still around. He quickly ran out the door and was greeted by a worried Esperanza's face.

"Did you find him? Where's my son?" She asked panicked.

"He's fine, but the situation is rather complicated" Percy started then he explained the situation barring a few points.

"Are you sure the Earth lady called the other one Tia?" Esperanza questioned seriously.

"Yeah that's what she called her." She probably already knew about the gods existing so he hadn't held back in those details.

"That gods damned whore!" She cursed angrily.

"Oh and by the way she thinks you died." Percy added as an afterthought.

"What!"

Percy explained the conversation he overheard which lead to even more cursing.

"I'd probably stay away from her if I were you else she might really kill you." Percy finally said helplessly.

"What of my son? Do want me to leave him alone with that crazy bitch?" she screeched.

"I don't think she'll hurt him." Percy argued weakly.

"Yeah well I didn't think she'd hurt me before too, but if it weren't for you I'd be dead!" she yelled.

"There's nothing you could do about it though unless you want her to kill you before you ever meet your son? It's best you ask his father to do something." Percy calmly explained after a pause he really sympathized with her.

He remembered back when Hades had taken his mother he'd been furious especially since he had no idea what was happening to her. She'd been fine in the end, but he still remembered the fear he felt.

"Oh, my little Mijo mammas going to get you back soon as she can, so stay safe" Esperanza promised sorrowfully, her eyes were watery, but she didn't cry showing her willpower.

"Come with me for the time being. You're not in the right mindset right now to be by yourself." Percy said after a while.

"Who are you? Are you a minor god?" She finally asked after she seemed to calm down.

"Me? I'm not sure, but I might be a demigod. My mother and I came here for vacation." Percy lied.

"So that's your real age huh? You're a brave little boy um…?" she asked.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." He answered.

"Thank you for your help Percy, but I think I'll be fine." She said determined.

"If you're going after your son then I'll give you some advice. Have your husband give something to your son that can give you guys a secret two way communication and then go into hiding. It sounds like that stone woman wants you dead, and if she finds out your alive she could threaten your child with your death to hurt him or even have him die to save you." Percy said.

Esperanza paled at that thought.

"Yeah, I think that might be best. I'll see if I can contact him" she gave in.

"I wish you luck" Percy said.

With that said he left. He'd said his part; there was nothing more he could do. If she was anything like his mother anything he said would sound like pity and she probably didn't want any of it. Maybe if he could get his mother to speak to her it would be a entirely different story.

"Wait!" she suddenly cried.

"Yes?" Percy answered turning to glance at her.

"Do you need a ride to where you're staying? You're not planning on walking the whole distance are you? How did you get here anyway?" She asked.

Oh. He'd forgotten he'd been driven here. He didn't even know his way home.

"Yeah that would be a great help. I'm not sure how to get home." He said scratching his head sheepishly.

He quickly explained his situation.

"Oh Sean sent you? Come in I'll make you something to eat before I drive you home. My house is just behind the shop." She said.

They didn't need to call the fire department as most of the fire seemed to have died out when the two goddesses left and the little that had been spreading he'd put out when he left.

They got settled down in the house rather quickly. Cooking seemed to calm Esperanza down very well, although that in turn had her making rather large proportions of food not that he minded much.

' _Percy, I'm going to pick up a few Demigods before I head over to you place if that's alright with you. I just need a cover to be allowed to go out and search especially with the event with Thalia having been so recently.'_ He heard Grover say through the link. It seemed to be easy for him to use.

' _Ok no problem, but see if you could us both weapons from camp'_ he sent back.

Grover had started using weapons when he'd felt his woodland magic just wasn't enough, it had been rather hard to teach he satyr swordsmanship especially since it required a bit of footwork and with goat legs that wasn't really easy. So instead of trying to force Grover into unnatural stances they instead made a whole new style. Goat legs were very agile and fast, which was the base of the style, but they had to change that up when Grover decide he wanted a big sword. He'd learned a lot about his friend at that point after all most people who got big swords where making up for their-.

' _Hey don't think weird stuff about me!'_ Grover suddenly exclaimed.

' _You could read my thoughts too?'_ he thought surprised.

' _Yeah your making fun of the fact that I got a big sword weren't you? You and I both know that a lot of the monster we were fighting got bigger and not everybody could have they're sword expand and shrink at their whims!'_ Grover loudly thought.

'It's alright G-man I won't think of you any less, it's-'Percy teased.

'Shut up!' Grover cut him off.

Percy laughed out loud and had Esperanza looking at him funny.

"Could I get you to lend me a piece of clothing Leo wore? That way if I ever come across him I could help protect him for a bit, but I don't know how long that goddess will let me be around him." Percy asked her after a brief moment of silence when they finished eating.

"How does the single piecing of clothing help?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I know a satyr ha could smell him." Percy stated.

"I thought you didn't know you were a demigod? How have you met a satyr? Don't they usually look for demigods?" she questioned.

"I guess I'm a special case. The satyr isn't sure whether or not I'm a demigod since he can't smell me, but he's seen me do demigod things." Percy explained.

"Hm" she said with a nod, seeming satisfied.

They descended into silence for a bit more. When he glanced over at Esperanza she seemed to be making faces once in a while. It seemed he wasn't the only one having silent conversations.

"My husband says to leave here with you, he says staying near you is safe and this place isn't." She said breaking the silence.

It seemed that the god seemed to be rather insightful, after all Percy wouldn't let harm come to those under his care. They probably guessed he meant no harm and was more than he seemed, but still it showed their decisiveness. Thinking up a few good ideas and having the courage to go through with them were two entirely different things.

"Then we should get going shouldn't we?" he said standing up.

"Let's drive around for a bit and go for a wash just in case some monsters follow us. Then head to the hotel" Percy said walking to the door.

They soon got to the hotel after. He had to call the school and explain that they now were going to use their extra ticket on 'Aunty' Esperanza that was not really a lie they were related somehow, the school readily agreed since it should have been a three person trip in the first place since they said Gabe was 'sick', but in actuality they just hadn't informed him.

"You don't have to go through all this trouble I get an employee discount." Esperanza told him, but from the grateful look on her face he guessed that probably didn't lower it much.

"It's no problem honestly Mrs. Valdez, I'm glad to help we are family aren't we?" Percy said.

"Well in that case, you must call me Aunty I think I like it much more than 'Mrs. Valdez'." She said laughing.

"No problem Aunt Esperanza." The words flowed out naturally.

"Now, how about we explain this to your mother?" she asked.

"Ok, but let's wait until tomorrow. Moms at the spa today and I'd like her to relax for the rest of the day." Percy explained.

"Aw, how cute. She must be such a great mother raising such a thoughtful child. I hope my Mijo can grow up to be like you someday." She cooed, she seemed to be back to her normal self. Which only lamented Percy's thoughts that she was a strong woman.

' _How will you explain this all to you mother?'_ Grover asked.

' _No clue. I'll think about that tomorrow'_ Percy answered tiredly.

He went to sleep early even though it was still bright out. This younger body of his just couldn't take all the stress.

….

It had been surprisingly easy to explain things to his mother the next day and she seemed to easily accept the fact he knew about the world of the gods. She seemed skeptical when he said he'd been told he didn't have a demigod scent on him. She probably knew that even Gabe's scent only had a repulsion affect and couldn't really hold up under a careful check especially after he had been informed he was a demigod, but she hadn't mentioned anything so he guessed she was waiting to question Grover.

The next 10 days flew by rather quickly. His mother had been rather relaxed considering the circumstances and she'd gotten on very well with Aunt Esperanza even better than he had expected. They would always be sticking to each other's side and every once in a while they would giggle like school girls, he hadn't really got to see this side of his mom last time maybe because he was constantly worrying her.

It was nice to see her with fewer worries.

"So as I walked in I hear a scream and it was his teacher and laying on the floor giggling while strangling a snake was Percy, apparently the snake somehow snuck in and Percy thought it would be nice to act up a scene where he died so he'd wrapped the snake around himself and waited for his teacher to come by." His mom was telling a laughing Esperanza as they entered the train back.

"I would never have thought with how polite and thoughtful he acts that he would have such a mischievous side to him." Esperanza laughed out.

"Oh don't let that fool you, he's only like that to the people he likes. To those he doesn't like he's the devil reincarnate." Sally laughed.

"Mom." He groaned.

"Oh shut it you. Tell me of one teacher you didn't like that have escaped your wrath." She teased.

"I'm a man of justice. How could I not punish evil." He proudly said puffing out his chest.

"A man you say, in what world?" Esperanza teased.

"Whatever." He turned the other way pouting.

They continued on with their conversation the rest of the ride back. His mother had easily convinced Esperanza to stay with them for the time being.

Percy opted to take a nap. He'd recently felt comfortable enough to start pouring all his power into his 'domain'. It had helped a lot; he now had no need to carry around his bottle of water. Now he could have it notify him of presences around him if he spread it throughout the air correctly. It was of no use now, but that had helped him through a few close calls in the past.

Every time he took a nap he ended up in his 'mindscape', the place he had first met his grandpa in. Two weeks earlier when he'd been almost bored to death, his grandpa suddenly pulled him in during a dream and started teaching him how to organize his mind 'As long as you can organize this dump, it'll help boost you mental capabilities' he made it sound easy, but the undersea palace was a lot bigger than on the inside than it was outside not to mention that he couldn't use his powers 'this is your mind, everything here represents something if you're not careful you could forget something important at best and in the worst case scenario…' he hadn't finished that sentence. He'd resolved not to find out.

So that's how he ended up being a janitor in his mindscape. His grandpa also found it funny to change his clothing to one. It wasn't really bad with just the janitorial suit, but he'd always get a note in his pockets of something his grandpa thought to be cleverly written. He was like Apollo was in that sense.

In the two weeks since he'd started he'd only gotten barely a third of the place cleaned up, but he felt that it had the desired effect. He could recall things much easier now, but not much else. Maybe each section of the palace covered a different part of his mental capabilities?

Whatever, he'd figure it out later. Right now he had some cleaning to get back to.

….

"Excuse the mess my husband's not-" his mother started.

The reason for her pause was because of the fact that their apartment wasn't exactly how they'd left it. Plus there was also about a dozen teenagers lying about.

"Percy!" he suddenly heard Grover yell out.

"Grover? What are you doing here, and in my house?" He questioned.

' _Why didn't you warn me? And why so many kids?'_ he asked mentally.

"We were being chased a rather nasty monster and these guys aren't exactly the least attention grabbing bunch so I thought I'd hide them in here until I took care of the monster, but they got hungry so we ended up staying the night, don't worry though I brought groceries!" Grover laughed nervously.

' _I didn't even plan to bring so many, but my senses are so much better somehow, I could smell them from miles away and that's without even trying. I think it's because of Pans Core'_ Grover sent back amazed.

"I'll cook something up right away." His mother said taking things in stride.

"Wait! What about Gabe?" Percy asked.

"We kicked him out. He smelled bad and was annoying, threw his stuff out with him. Grover said you wouldn't mind." A kid piped in grinning.

"Hm" his mother acknowledged.

He looked around to see if he could recognize any of the demigods and realized that none looked familiar to him.

'Do you remember any of them from last time?' Percy asked Grover.

' _Nah, they must've died the first time around. Most of the ones I found were being chased. Demigods give a stronger scent when scared.'_ Grover explained.

' _Could you still smell some even now? If we're going to bring a big group of demigods we might as well go all out for today.'_ Percy asked.

'A few, but some are still younger and with their families still, I don't think they'll be chased by monsters soon. I've been taking mostly the ones with stronger scents or the ones in danger.' His friend sent.

' _Yeah, that's probably for the best for now.'_ He thought back.

Over dinner Grover explained how Percy and he met and how he me the kids, and a few other things. The teens seemed to fall in love with sally's cooking, many even wanting to stay a few more days.

"So, what is it you mentioned about Percy not having a scent? I mean he is a demigod after all." Sally asked after they'd finished up.

"It's exactly as you say, he just doesn't' have a scent. Although I've noticed when he becomes rather moody it comes back full blast but otherwise it's like he's a normal mortal." Grover said.

"And you're sure it won't come back?" His mother asked rather hopefully.

"No, that is why I wanted to have him visit camp half-blood. So I could check with Chiron what his deal was." Grover said sensing where the conversation was heading. He knew Percy's mother enough to tell that if she had the choice she'd never send him to camp if she had the choice.

"Oh, well I guess we can have him accompany your group of it isn't too much trouble?" she suggested.

"That was the plan." Grover said smiling.

Except it wasn't, he hadn't planned to be reintroduced to the Greek mythological world until the date of his first quest.

"When will he be back? We haven't even discussed what university he wanted to attend yet." Sally said saddened.

"I'll let you choose what you think is best for me mom. I'll probably stay half the summer." Percy said. It wasn't like he wasn't going to go wherever she wanted anyway. He'd earned the title of momma's boy for a reason.

"Oh that's just great, I know a few great ones I'd like you to go to." His mother said excitedly.

"Yes that's great we'll talk about them when I get back." Percy said.

"Ok le's get going guys it wouldn't be very fun for us to get caught out in the dark with so many monster treats." Percy said with a laugh as he saw the others pale.

"Percy! Be nice to your campmates!" Sally cried as they walked down the stairs.

"Will do! Bye mom! Bye Aunty!" he called back.

"Bye sweetie" they both called back simultaneous before giggling once more.

They went a few blocks down the road before they saw a rather shoddy old school bus. It looked like it had been parked where it was for quite a while. He gave Grover a glance and saw him grinning back at him. It seemed they were both thinking the same thing. Walking was way too boring!

' _How much do you have on you?'_ he asked Grover. He'd feel bad if he just stole the bus.

' _I have enough to buy the bus. Especially given how bad a shape it's in.'_ Grover sent back.

He didn't ask how Grover had that much money. He'd earned his fair share of riches while questing. Maybe it was the same for him? Then he remembered that the last search Grover had been doing was the one involving Thalia, it made sense for Zeus to want to curry favor from her by sending a load of money, not that it would work.

' _Ok ask them if it still works and if it does we'll take it'_ he told Grover before going for a lap around the block to check if they'd been followed.

When he returned Grover had already gotten the keys. This would be fun.

"D you know how to drive this thing?" one of the teens asked.

Percy chose to ignore their question.

' _Do you wanna try first or should I?'_ he asked Grover.

' _Ha can your feet even touch the gas?'_ Grover mocked.

' _There goes your chance of driving his thing first.'_ Percy thought before shoving him out of the way and snatching the keys.

"Hey!" Grover said aloud.

"Alright hop on kiddos, next stop camp half-blood." He said grinning.

"Who let the kid drive?" one of the teens asked.

"Maybe he's like a satyr and ages slowly?" another brought up.

"Yeah right, did you see the way he talked to his mommy? He's definitely as old as he looks." Another retorted.

Percy chose to ignore them in favor of looking around the bus. There was a load of buttons to his left that he had no idea what they were used for, he ignored them for the time being. He saw the ignition and roughly shoved his keys in. He gave it a little turn and looked around to see some lights flashing and the speedometer move back and forth.

It didn't seem there was anything wrong so he proceeded to turn the car on. There was no 'park' gear on the bus and I was on neutral so he switched to drive.

"Whoa he actually knows what he's doing!" one teen yelled amazed.

Percy drove on with a smug look.

"99 bottle of beer on the wall, 99 bottle of beer take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" They had decided to start singing halfway through the trip.

I was a good way for some to release stress especially after the treatment they'd gotten from monster all around. It seemed to be working quite well too there was a lot of eye rolling and laughs. It was like a normal field trip if you ignored the fact that there was a 9 year old driving the bus.

"C'mon guys that's the third time you've sang that song, why don't you switch it up?" a girl Sophia if he remembered correctly said.

"What would you suggest then?" Percy asked.

"Green Day?" She suggested.

"Do any of you guys know Good Riddance?" Percy asked.

There were a few nods.

"Well you'll all know by the end of the trip!" he yelled.

"Here it goes! Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go…" he sang with a few others joining him.

"Hey doesn't this bus have a radio?" once they got bored again someone asked.

"Probably, but I don't know how to work It." he answered.

"Lemme see that I think I can try something." One guy said.

He tinkered with a few things before they suddenly heard a blaring noise from the bus speakers.

"Boo ya! Look at me go, first try baby!" he yelled happily.

"Bring a good station, Noah." A girl cried out in the back.

"Anything for you, Lisa" Noah said with a wink. The girl, Lisa, blushed madly before turning away.

"Smooth." Percy muttered.

For a suspected son of Hephaestus that is. Most of them were usually the shy, quite type, but very good friends when you could finally befriend them. There were however, always exceptions.

"We are now boarding at the next station. Could I have all passengers get ready to leave? Wake any you see on your way out." Percy said through the internal microphones.

"I'm starting to regret having fixed that for you." Noah groaned.

Apparently most of them had just started falling asleep.

"Just a reminder passengers, should not do anything to annoy the bus driver. Doing so may result in getting thrown out the window." Percy said through the speakers again.

"As if you can, little guy. Ahh." Noah exclaimed as he found himself soaked o the bone. Just for giggles Percy froze the water clinging onto him.

"Passenger at the back could you repeat what you had jus said?" Percy said through laughter.

"I'm sorry. Gods you didn't have to do that, I'm freezing! Do you have a towel?" Noah said.

Percy slowly warmed the water on him up before letting it evaporate. He didn't want to get him sick. Though, he wasn't sure if certain demigods caught the cold. He was sure he had never had, but that could be a son of Poseidon thing.

"Can all of us learn that?" One of the teens asked.

"It depends on your parentage really. I've been thinking about what demigods got certain powers and why. Grover tells me not all demigods of the same parentage get the same powers, but I've been thinking that maybe just the starting points are different. I mean it makes sense doesn't it? We all have different levels of talent with different things, so why would this be any different?" Percy explained his thoughts.

He'd been thinking that for a long time now but never got to really experiment his ideas. This could be the perfect time to do so.

They didn't get to discus their ideas too much before they reached their stop.

"Let's talk again after you guys are finally settled at camp, but do try to experiment in the ways you can. I want to know what you guys come up with." Percy said.

With that they marched up half-blood hill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello so another chapter here. So I read another story recently and noticed how choppy it seemed, but the author didn't really notice any of that at all. Anyway I'd just like to ask, does this come off as choppy and with no reasoning or can you guys follow along pretty well. I'm a new author so I'd like to know these things. You may or may not know, but my confidence to keep writing comes from the reviews, so do try to tell me your thoughts about how you feel the story is going.**

 **Shout out to the reviewers who have showed their support, but another for those who told me their thoughts about the story like Call0013, TBM10, EmilyXaviera and DeanMerriman. I like that sort of participation and hopefully there will be more to come.**

"How exactly do you think we should explain all this?" Grover asked.

"Don't ask me! You're the one who caused this mess!" Percy said.

"It's not like I could just leave them for dead! What else could I have done?" Grover argued.

"I'm not saying it was wrong. We'll just have to say it as it is." Percy sighed "I don't think it's even that bad, I doubt Mr. D will even care and Chiron will have his hands too full with all the new guys to even question you."

"Hopefully." He grumbled.

"It'll all work out, you'll see." Percy smiled.

They all walked past the borders and headed towards the direction of the Big House. Grover was leading the way, since Percy technically hadn't ever been here before. On their way there they drew a few odd looks and curious glances; by the time the time they'd gotten to the Big House they had a crowd following them.

They were greeted by Chiron in his Centaur form; he'd probably been informed of the ruckus they were causing.

"Ah Grover, who are you friends if I may ask?" Chiron asked calmly.

"Uh they're a few demigods I found on my way here. I didn't mean to bring so many, but one thing led to another. And you know…" Grover stuttered out lamely.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure, how about I get these new campers sorted out and then you can tell me all about it later." Chiron said. "Now those of you not knowledgeable about Greek mythology please follow me while those who believe they are sufficiently informed of the Greek godly world may follow Grover for a tour around the camp."

Percy was the only one who'd stayed with Grover. They stood there for a moment thinking of what they should do.

"Well I probably go report to the Cloven Elders that I've already finished my mission. Coming?" Grover asked.

"Well it's not like I could go waking around by myself, I'm new remember?" Percy said while running in the direction of the Satyrs meeting grove.

"Hey wait up!" Grover called as he trotted after him.

They quickly made it to their destination. They had been full blown sprinting by the time they got to the Cloven Elders meeting grove.

"Ha, I beat you even with your head start." Grover puffed smugly.

"As. If. I. let. You win." Percy managed between breaths. His body condition was nowhere near what he liked.

"Grover!" they heard a rather familiar obnoxious voice yell. They turned to see a fat and old satyr trotting towards them.

"Leneus." Grover calmly replied nodding.

"Have you completed your mission correctly his time? None dead this time I hope?" Leneus rudely asked before turning to Percy.

"This Kid? He doesn't look like he could attract even the most weakest of monsters. Oh what's this? He doesn't even have a scent, are you sure you didn't just grab a clear sighed mortal? Wait until I tell the others this I'll have you kicked out this time for sure!" he said before dragging them both further into the forest.

"Silenus! Maron!" Leneus yelled while running.

"Quit screaming, you're waking up the whole forest. We're right here." A voice called out.

"Look what that Grover brought in. I told you we should have kicked him out sooner, tell me this kid isn't a mortal." Leneus said pointing at him.

"Huh, well he sure doesn't smell like a demigod." Silenus said giving him a sniff.

"See! What did I say? He thinks he could try tricking us bringing in a mortal to camp!" Leneus yelled excitedly. "This is definitely warranting an exile!"

"Let's hear what he's got to say first. Grover?" Maron said as a voice of reason.

"Ehem. I was going to tell you guys that while he definitely doesn't smell much like a demigod I've seen him do things that definitely hint at him being a demigod. Also when he gets really angry his scent is released for a brief moment." Grover explained.

"As if. Who would believe your lies?" Leneus cut in.

"I was going to ask Chiron if he knows why he doesn't have a scent." Grover said.

"Ha, so you're trying to garner Chiron's sympathy? Let's go see him then, even he won't defend you now." Leneus said trotting towards the big house.

The other two gave him strange looks, almost as if telling him he was digging his own grave. They quickly made it to the big house.

"Ah Leneus, Selinnus, Maron have we got another meeting? I'd think we would after what young Grover has done." Chiron said greeting the three not looking up from his game of pinochle with Mr. D.

"You bet we have, bringing in mortals! I say we kick him out." Leneus started.

"Mortals?" Mr. D cut in.

"Oh, My Lord! I didn't noticeyou there." Leneus apologized.

"It's fine, continue." The wine god drawled.

"Yes, this child has no scent, he's definitely a mortal." He replied.

"I see." Chiron said after a long pause and a few glances at the wine god.

"Woah! Can you believe it there's gods and everything." The teens that they brought said entering the room.

"Leneus, these children over here. Would you say they were all Demigods?" Chiron said gesturing towards them.

"Hm? Yeah they all have demigod scents. Why?" Leneus said after a sniff.

"No reason I just wanted to confirm something. So, you feel because he brought over this child with no scent he deserves to be exiled? Am I correct in interpreting that is what you appeared here for?" Chiron calmly asked.

"Yes. This is already his second time doing something like this. We said last time if he failed again he would be exiled with no searchers license." Leneus said red faced the other two nodding behind him in support.

"What if I was to say he brought in a few other demigods, some in that very group, would you feel that is enough to redeem him?" Chiron said sill not looking up from his game.

"Well, I guess so. That still doesn't mean he shouldn't be punished for sneaking a mortal in…" Leneus started.

"I have reason to believe the boy is a demigod. Is that enough to free him of punishment?" Chiron asked

"Maybe, but what proof do you have." Leneus said not giving up.

"Maybe I's because I have not felt anyone allowing anything mortal or otherwise inside the borders. Unless of course you believe that's not sufficient evidence?" Mr. D interrupted.

"Well?" Mr. D impatiently said after a moment of silence.

"O-of course not M-my lord" Leneus managed to stutter out frightened.

"I didn't think so, now we have reason to believe that there may be an influx of new demigods coming soon. Specifically because of the demigods Grover's brought in." Mr. D drawled.

"Chris, can you go get these demigods settled?" Chiron told the demigod who came in with them.

"Yes Chiron." The demigod said escorting the others out.

"Which ones did Grover bring in?" Maron Said as the others were exiting.

"All of them." Chiron answered then he looked up at Mr. D "Another win for me old friend."

"Ah, whatever. Another!" He said ignoring or maybe not noticing the shocked faces of the three satyrs.

"But there was like 15 of them! How could he have found so many at one time?" Silenus finally managed to finally break out of his shock.

"17 I believe to be the exact number. That is why we have reason to believe that we will be facing a massive influx of demigods. We were going to ask you to find as many as you could and bring them over as quickly as possible before harm comes to them." Chiron explained.

"This is serious. We'll get started right away." Maron said solemnly and the other two nodded just as serious before leaving.

"I believe you, young man, are here to find the reason for your absence of a demigod scent?" Chiron said. "I'm sorry to say, but I can't think of a reason at the moment. I'm sure you'll hopefully find out soon during your stay here though."

"I hope so." He said feigning sadness.

"Go along now, I'm sure you still haven't seen all there is to this camp. Maybe that might cheer you up." Chiron said.

"We'll get to it." He said dragging Grover with him.

"So long" Chiron said before starting a new game with the wine god across from him.

"See that wasn't too bad." Percy said as they exited the Big House.

"That was close." Grover said.

"Haha You worry too much, Goat boy." Percy laughed.

"Yeah well if I didn't worry so much you'd be dead by now. Besides when did you become so carefree? You used to be so paranoid about everything." Grover asked.

"I just feel this could be my chance to make everything so much better and I guess not carrying the weight of so many people's lives on your shoulders helps." Percy said relaxed.

"I think I know what you mean. I know I didn't have is as bad as you did, but being the one who'd been with you the longest they all turned to me when you weren't there or when you were busy or off on vacation." He added the last part with a glare. "And those moments were rather stressful."

"Thanks for that by the way, it seemed like other than Carter and his Sister none of the others could function without me or you being there to watch them, but I guess those were really stressful times. I couldn't imagine doing that all alone. That's why I took a few breaks here and there." Percy said gratefully.

"A few? You'd leave for months on end, I thought you'd died quite a few times you were gone for so long." Grover said.

"As if you would survive my death. You'd turn into a vegetable remember? Empathy link and all. Besides with how strong our link was at the time you'd be able to find me no matter where I went. Which makes me wonder why didn't you just do so when you got tired of babysitting?" Percy asked.

"I thought you needed the break. Besides I like to give you your privacy." Grover responded.

"Is that so? Then why was it that every time I was with about to get lucky with a girl you'd appear knowing full well how horny I was?" Percy asked punching his friend on the arm.

"Ha-ha I just thought you wouldn't want to get with someone without the deeper feeling and stuff. I know how you are about all that, we might've changed a lot, but I thought we shouldn't change that much." Grover said.

"Then why was it ok for you to do it? I swear you satyr's are just a horny bunch. You just wanted them for yourself." Percy said, but he couldn't help feel warm inside.

"I was always a horny fellow, that wasn't me changing it was just me being myself. Besides I honestly liked the girls I was with and stayed with them all. You didn't really have deep feelings for any of them." Grover said.

"Yeah? Than are you going to get with the same ones on this timeline too?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't force I right? Many of them were from different pantheons, and had their own families there and if there's one thing we're doing this timeline it's stopping that from happening in the first place so unless you want me to drag them from their families it's probably not going to work out." Grover said with a sad sigh.

"You've got Juniper though." Percy pointed.

"Yes. I guess I do." Grover said with another sad sigh.

"if you keep acting like that you'll become an old man. Didn't you just say things were going to be different? What's the use getting all worked up about things that won't happen?" Percy said.

"Yeah. I'll definitely change that." Grover said with determination.

"That's the spirit, now how about we go have a spar? It's been a while and I miss kicking your butt." Percy laughed.

"Might I remind you I have the lead!" Grover said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's if you don't count the hundreds of other times I beat you and you used the excuse that you were still training. Besides now I don't have riptide and you don't have that giant ass sword." Percy shot back.

"Who's the one making excuses now?" Grover taunted.

"Say that after I kick your butt." Percy goaded.

While they were in the armory Grover suddenly attacked him.

"Hey, what's the big idea? We haven't even started yet Percy said blocking the oncoming attacks.

"Name a monster that has waited until you're ready? I thought so." Grover said with a laugh, not slowing his relentless attacks in the least.

"Isn't that just your excuse to try and beat me by cheating?" Percy replied.

"Already have your excuses ready don't ya Perce?" Grover taunted before jumping off both feat and surprising him by kicking him with his hooves.

"I didn't think you could pull that off so nicely yet." Percy groaned as he rolled away. He'd tried to get through the opening he knew was there, but had found two hooves planed on his chest.

"Ha that was shoddily done! Your body just couldn't keep up I bet." Grover mocked.

"Do I need to remind you I'm 9?" Percy shot back. He almost caught Grover with slash at his wrist.

"Excuses! When are you going to man up and admit I'm the superior swordsman?" Grover said dodging to his left.

"Hey! Newbie don't you know that you're not allowed to fight outside of the combat arena?" They heard an annoying shout.

They ignore the voice in favor of focusing on their duel.

"Don't make me split the two of you up." The voice said and continued to be ignored.

"That's it; I'll show you to ignore me whoa-" The person made the mistake of trying to join the hyper focused duos spar.

They lost their weapon- a spear- and were kicked to the side before they could even make a move.

"Stay" Percy started.

"Out" Grover continued.

"Of" Percy again stated.

"This" they chorused simultaneously both feeling rather annoyed.

The guy ran quite frightened and they continued on.

"Don't blame it on that guy if you lose. I don't wanna hear any of that 'I got old' nonsense. We didn't even stop fighting." Percy taunted.

"Ha we'll see who got cold when I beat yo ass" Grover laughed.

"I wanna see the day that happens. Maybe on that day Zeus will switch to a little pink suit too?" Percy sneered.

"Don't talk so big otherwise when you lose you are gonna sound that much dumber." Grover laughed.

"Great advice. Maybe you should use it for yourself." Percy derided.

"Ha, good one. I think I've read that in a history book somewhere." Grover jibed.

"I didn't know you even knew what a history book was." Percy countered.

"Well-" Grover started.

"That's them! They ganged up and beat me up after I told them they shouldn't be fighting outside the arena." It was that brat again it looked like he didn't know what was best for him and he was dragging his friends into it this time too.

"You two! What have you got to say for yourself? As the head of the demigod alliance I can't in good conscience let a member get beat up without repercussion for the assailant, but I also cannot be biased so I will hear you story." The new guy said.

That almost made the two of them pause. They didn't remember there ever being such a group before and the leader seemed to be sincerely morally upright too, which might have scored him points with either of the two at any other time, but unluckily for him he'd chosen this really bad time.

"Ignoring me are you? Goes o show my friend was not wrong, accept you punishment." Then he jumped into the fray.

He lasted the better half of ten second before he found two hooves on his chest and his sword gone from his hands.

"Ahh leader!" for all his whining the member who'd brought him here seemed to care deeply for his leader.

"I'll have the others assembled right away! I won't let them get away with this grievance!" He promised as he dragged his leader away with him.

"How could you kick that guy so hard, have you no shame? And after I had disarmed him too." Percy accused as the two left.

"Like I didn't see ready to finish him off with a sword blow to the head, I was giving him a little leeway to say we took him out with numbers, much less shameful than being beaten silly." Grover replied.

"I think they're bringing reinforcements, how about we call it a draw and explain ourselves?" Percy offered.

"Ha don't think I don't see you hands and legs tiring. Take this loss like a man." Grover shouted.

"I was just being nice and offering you a way out, but if you're not going to take it, it's you loss." Percy replied.

"Ha say that after you get beat up. It'll sound all the much sweeter." Grover laughed.

"There they are! If we don't avenge leader now we won't be able to raise our heads high and look him in the eye." They were interrupted again. This time with many more people, 20 more to be exact.

"We won't let you get away with this injustice!" the chorused.

Then they nobly ran to their demise. Most not even getting to properly understand their defeat before it had come.

"Just this once we'll call it a draw. I've lost motivation to keep fighting, with all he interruptions. Let's go try and settle this bunch down." Grover said.

"Sure, whatever." Percy replied.


	7. Not quite Chapter 7

_**Hey guy's it's been a while hasn't it? I guess you could call this chapter a preview? I might scrap it since I think I may have deviated from the direction I wanted though. Anyway I just wanted you guys to have a look.**_

' _We should probably talk this one out, shouldn't we? Unless you have a way to explain your sudden jump in strength and my sky rocking talent in swordsmanship.'_ Percy sent telepathically to Grover.

' _Yeah it might be hard to explain. Let's see if we even can talk this out in the first place though.'_ Grover replied.

As the group approached them, Percy took note that the leader returned. It seemed Grover _had_ held back with his kick to the chest and by the way he was swaggering towards them he seemed to think that he could take the two of them if he was 'ready'. Fat chance of that.

"You two, what have you got to say for yourselves? Ignoring people for informing you of the rules around and then choosing to kick them when in your way, is that the way you should behave yourselves?" He seemed to be very eloquent, forcing all the blame onto them and none to himself.

"We apologize I am unfamiliar with the rules around here and challenges my friend here to a spar we hadn't meant for it to take long at all. As for why you were ignored we were so focused on our spar that we hadn't noticed you approaching and subsequently attacked you after being startled." Percy replied. He'd learned to talk too and after a lot of experience he learned that having the morally higher ground helped garner sympathy from some and prevented other groups them from joining in with the enemy.

In this case while he didn't really have the morally higher ground he could even the field. That was to say if someone informed Chiron or Mr. D all of them would be punished equally.

"Humph you talk well for a little kid." The leader seemed to now be taking them seriously. Not that it would help.

"I appreciate the praise." He replied stiffly knowing full well it wasn't a compliment.

"Well as long as you know your wrongs, I hope you don't cross us again." He seemed to have realized what Percy had done.

"Are you just going to let them go without even beating them up a little?" someone yelled from the crowd. It was the dude who started this whole mess in the first place.

"Idiot! Can't you see boss doesn't want us all to get in trouble? Use your brain for once." Someone else reprimanded him.

"Let's go." The leader said and with that the group dispersed.

' _That was rather easy wasn't it?'_ Grover asked.

' _Yeah these guys are a lot smarter than I initially took them for.'_ Percy replied.

' _Speaking of things being easier than expected. I've gotten the seeds to grow quite a bit. They're really different from grape vines, but once you get the hang of it, it's quite easy. I think that land in my mindscape makes things a lot easier to grow and combined with Pans seed it's like magic. I think I'll have quite the vineyard by next week.'_ Grover informed him.

' _Then we should probably start gathering the things needed to take things out of your mindscape. Let's ask gramps about the materials.'_ Percy replied.

With them agreeing on that, they further planned how they would gather the materials they would need. He didn't think that they would be able to get them at the local supermarket, so they'd have to ask for a leave from camp if possible or sneak out.

' _Let's check out the seeds, I wanna see how they're growing.'_ Percy suggested.

He focused inwardly and within a few seconds he found himself inside his mindscape. After a bit of practise it was getting easier to instantly enter and exit… well not exactly in an instant, but given time he thought it might be possible.

Conveniently enough he found himself at the edge of his mindscape just a few steps away from Grover's.

' _ **Are you not even going to bother with greeting me, child? You know in some cultures not greeting your elders when your visiting barring certain situations is considered disrespectful.'**_ Gramps jibed playfully.

"Yes and I think in _all_ cultures being trapped inside your grandkids mind and not bothering to give some privacy to them would be considered rude." Percy sent back.

He'd found out that gramps had witnessed almost every moment of his life with exception of parts he considered 'boring'. Luckily it was Percy's short experience with romance that he found boring and he mostly only viewed his quest and mishaps at school.

He almost thought that was him showing a little respect for his private moments until the old man started spouting out tips to improve his romance quoting a book 'written by a genius' called 'How to Get the Heroine 101'. It wasn't that the man respected his privacy, but he actually found it boring. Did he think his life was some kind of reality show?

Just thinking about got him worked up. If he wasn't already used the idea of people watching him for his amusement from the gods he might of reacted a little worse.

' _ **Touché, but come on now there's no need for that, what do you suppose I was to do for entertainment a man can only sleep for so long. Think about your poor old grandpa sitting in the dark all by lonesome for years sealed away. I apologize for my behaviour, but it's not like I could even contact you at the time, or do anything for that matter. I thought witnessing your life was all the break I would get before being sealed away again.'**_ The old man said in his most pitiful voice.

"Whatever, I already said what's done was done didn't I? No need to repeat your act." Percy replied sympathetically, if he had known earlier that this was an act he might have been a lot harder on this old fox.

' _ **My qualms are definitely not an act. I seriously feared for my sanity, if I was sealed for a longer period of time I don't know what would happen.'**_ He started again.

"Yeah you might've unsealed yourself for fresh air or something." Percy cut in.

" _ **Yeah I might've unsealed myself. Wait how'd you know I could- I mean I might've gone insane trapped in there for all of eternity. Oh how awful that would be."**_ The old man caught himself too late.

"So my hunch was correct." Percy smirked.

" _ **Wrong. Stop thinking about useless stuff. This is also an unattractive trait to females and if you'd read my book you might've known this!"**_ The old man yelled changing the subject.

"I though you said it was 'written by a genius', 'A man amongst men' and what was is 'someone to be admired'? I'm not sure about you, but even I know being too into yourself is an unattractive trait isn't it, or do you not have that in your book?" Percy mocked going along with it, he wasn't really interested in the old man's secrets anyway.

" _ **So you have read my book. Still you're a little bit inexperienced, while being too self absorbed is a quality woman dislike a man must also have self confidence. You must learn to have balance in your life. Now moving on, your approach with women is rather lacking you must be more confident. While some women find you blushing like a tomato upon the littlest of things cute it gets boring rather quick. Their ideal man must…"**_ Percy drowned him out for a little.

"I'm going to Grover's, we want to check out how the plants are holding up and we were going to ask you what materials we needed to be able to take things out of our mindscape. Are you coming or not." Percy cut in after realizing the old coot wasn't going to end anytime soon.

" _ **Hm yes let's see how young Grover is doing. I hope to give him some tips o bettering his control of Pans seed of power and maybe hopefully in a few years time he'll have totally absorbed it to make it his. Yes that might just work, with a little guidance he'll be quite the opponent." He said almost switching into an entirely different person.**_

' _The difference in treatment is just too much!_ ' Percy lamented in his mind.

It seemed when it came to guiding Grover the old man was super serious, but all he got was a 'read this book and it'll set you free' and 'the road to a woman's heart lies within this book'. It got to the point where he thought maybe there was a secret meaning inside the book, but after flipping through it a bit it really was all about 'saving the Heroine and stealing her heart'.

' _Well'_ He sighed ' _At least one of us is getting proper training.'_

They quickly went to Grover's place with Percy sulking over the unfairness of the world.

"Hey Percy! What took you so long? Eh oh ahem, greetings Teacher." Grover said finishing with a formal bow.

" _ **How has your training been?"**_ Was this _really_ the same person he was just speaking to a moment ago?

Percy couldn't help but notice how much more calm and collected the man looked in comparison to the way he acted around him. He could see why Grover had such respect for this old fossil. Maybe he just brought out the worst in people, but he couldn't help but feel that this wasn't really an act. Maybe this was a case of multiple personality disorder? He shrugged off his thoughts for now it seemed Grover and gramps were done speaking.

" _ **Well I guess we should head over and check how your progress goes with growing the seeds."**_


End file.
